Lo que un chocolate puede causar
by L.Crosslux91
Summary: El problema no es que Atsushi les regalara chocolates, el problema es la forma en que reaccionaron.
1. Kunikida

**¡Buenas noches**! Vengo otra vez, esta vez con un mini fic por el día de los enamorados.

 **Estado del fic:** Completo. Son una serie de oneshot con los miembros masculinos de la Agencia Armada de Detectives y, obviamente, cierto perro mafioso que todos conocemos bien.

 **Lista de capítulos:**

1) Kunikida.

2) Rampo.

3) Tanizaki.

4) Kenji.

5) Dazai.

6) Akutagawa/Atsushi.

 **Advertencias:** esto es un _genderbender_ , así que encontrarán al personaje de Atsushi Nakajima en su versión femenina. Si esto no es de tu agrado, por favor, respeta e ignora.

Saludos, y nos vemos en unas horas. :)

* * *

Algo imprevisto.

 _Fecha: 14/02/17._

 _Hora: 08:05 a.m._

 _Lugar: oficinas de la Agencia Armada de Detectives._

Cerró la portátil una vez que se hubo asegurado de que el documento se enviara correctamente. No obstante, poseía una copia de seguridad con cifrado numérico en el ordenador de su apartamento y otra más en un conveniente y discreto pendrive. Verificó una vez más que todo estuviera marchando tal y como lo había designado esa mañana en su cuaderno de _Ideales_ y asintió escuetamente, satisfecho por contar con diez minutos de más para beber una deliciosa taza de café en el bar del primer piso. Con ello en mente, Kunikida se volteó en su silla giratoria y se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse. O eso es lo que hubiera hecho si tan solo no se hubiese topado con un obstáculo en su camino.

De pie frente a él, a escasos tres metros, Atsushi esperaba con las manos unidas al frente y un pequeño objeto rectangular entre sus dedos. La sonrisa en su rostro era amable y respetuosa pero cierto brillo de emoción hizo que sus ojos afectados por este particular tipo de heterocromía se vieran intensos.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Ella dio un ligero salto en su lugar que fue perceptible a medias, apenas un movimiento de su pecho y rodillas subiendo antes de regresar a su lugar. Su cabello plateado se encrespó como el de un gato y apuntó a todas las direcciones, la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana emblanqueció las finas hebras y también su frente, mejillas y nariz. Bajó y subió la cabeza rápidamente y cuadró los hombros.

—Esto es para ti, Kunikida _-san_.

Extendió hacia él la carga rectangular que llevaba en las manos y esperó en lo que Kunikida parpadeaba y posaba sus ojos en el pequeño paquete. Obviamente se trataba de un obsequio, la evidencia saltaba a la vista en el papel que servía como envoltura, que era de un cálido y discreto color marrón claro con estampados de líneas blancas que formaban un patrón cuadriculado. Había una etiqueta y un delicado moño en forma de flor del mismo color blanco de las líneas adornando el lado superior, con los pétalos de papel de vinilo acariciando las uñas cortas y sin barnizar de Atsushi.

Kunikida extendió su mano para tomar el presente, pero algo hizo click en su mente y se detuvo a medio camino, con sus largos dedos temblando ligeramente y sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Respiró cuidadosamente y retuvo su mano, llevándola hacia sí mismo para acomodar brevemente sus lentes antes que cayeran más abajo en el puente de su nariz.

—Atsushi—murmuró, ahorrándose los honoríficos. Desde que dejó de dirigirse hacia su persona como _Mocosa_ , y comenzó a utilizar su nombre de pila, jamás se vio en la necesidad de usar el simpático honorífico con que los demás se dirigían a ella—Estás consciente de lo que esto implica, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? —la albina vaciló en su posición, retrayendo un poco los brazos e inclinando inconscientemente sus manos juntas a un lado.

—Recibir un presente de tu parte… —farfulló, suspirando. Se volteó rápidamente y tomó su cuaderno para levantarlo y dejarlo a la vista de la joven—No está en mis planes de hoy.

Atsushi abrió la boca y formó una perfecta "O", llenó los pulmones de aire y Kunikida supuso que estaba preparando una réplica, así que abrió su cuaderno y le mostró su itinerario del día.

—Como verás, tenía todo calculado. Me tomaría quince minutos enviar mis informes matutinos, luego estaría en el bar durante treinta minutos, más tarde, tendría que realizar unos encargos personalmente, lo cual me tomaría una hora con quince minutos ya que todos los lugares están en esta calle. Luego de esto, entrevistaría a una clienta que vendrá a las diez de la mañana y se marchará a las diez y treinta. Me tomará media hora más planear con cuidado el desarrollo de la misión y designar a alguien para que lo haga. Luego, el almuerzo y más tarde, una hora de descanso antes de verificar que todo esté yendo bien en la misión, tarea que tomaría un mínimo de tres horas. El resto del tiempo lo dejo para los detalles.

—Oh… pero… —ella dio un salto hacia adelante y redujo la distancia entre ambos por un metro. Había un raspón reciente en la rodilla de Atsushi, Kunikida se dio cuenta. Sus manos se tensaron y pensó que el contraste entre el negro de sus guantes y el pálido color de su piel era muy duro.

— ¿Ves algún espacio disponible, que yo haya apartado especialmente para recibir un obsequio de tu parte?

Atsushi, quien tenía sus brillantes ojos de esa mezcla extraña entre lila y dorado muy abiertos, de pronto bajó sus párpados y le dio una mirada seca, de esas que le obsequiaba a Dazai muy a menudo. Volvió a mirar su rodilla para descubrir con un pequeño interés que el raspón ya no estaba.

—Kunikida _-san_ , no necesitas apartar unos minutos—dijo ella, utilizando un tono de voz igual de seco que su expresión—Solo tienes que tomarlo.

Kunikida parpadeó dos veces y extendió su mano, tomó el presente y murmuró lo agradecido que estaba. Atsushi sonrió entonces, y se marchó tras tomar su bolso. Por su parte, Kunikida se apresuró al bar y se sentó en un extremo de la barra, donde esperó por cuatro minutos para tener su café con crema batida. En ese lapso de tiempo, quitó el papel de regalo haciendo una nota mental sobre preguntarle a Atsushi dónde lo consiguió, y abrió la cajita para encontrar pequeños bocados de trufas de chocolate en el interior, todas dispuestas en envases delicados de color rojo.

— Trufas de chocolate, eh. —la camarera puso la taza de café con crema delante de él, en una taza transparente de color amarillo con corazones gravados en blanco—Kunikida _-san_ ha tenido suerte de recibir chocolates el día de hoy. Estoy segura de que la señorita que se los dio espera su respuesta con mucha ansiedad.

Kunikida Doppo se quedó de piedra aún cuando la camarera se retiró a continuar con sus quehaceres.

Miró los chocolates y sintió un escalofrío escalar por su espalda e instalarse en su cuello. Recordó la fecha en que estaba, prestó atención a la decoración del lugar y miró las trufas como si ellas tuvieran la respuesta a la pregunta que surgió en su mente y llenó cada espacio en su cabeza, esa pregunta que a la que se negó a dar forma. Entonces, tomó la tarjeta que venía adherida a la cubierta de papel y leyó las simples palabras en la letra de la muchacha.

 _Gracias por tu amabilidad. Es bueno contar con tus sabios consejos._

Kunikida sintió un calorcito extraño escalar por su cuello para instalarse en sus mejillas. Eso, sumado al frío en su nuca, causaron una verdadera tormenta tropical en su rubia cabeza.

Atsushi Nakajima pensaba que él era un hombre sabio, pensaba que era amable.

Atsushi Nakajima estaba contenta de contar con él.

Atsushi Nakajima, la _mocosa_ , la _chica del tigre_ , le dio chocolates el día de San Valentín. ¿Qué debería hacer? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué aceptó el obsequio? No tenía planeado recibir chocolates por San Valentín al menos hasta el año entrante, además, quien debiera dárselos sería la mujer que se convertiría en su novia, que conocería en tres años a partir de éste y con la cual se casaría en dos más.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando una nueva idea llegó a su mente, tan aterradora como Dazai al teléfono o Kenji y Rampo juntos en una misión.

¿Y qué tal si…?

Sacudió su cabeza y tomó la tapa de la caja y la cerró, la colocó a un lado y se concentró en su café. La crema estaba derritiéndose y mezclándose con el café y oscurecía el color dorado de la taza, el mismo dorado de los ojos de Atsushi.

Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en los globos colgando de las esquinas de la barra. Eran plateados, igual que el cabello de Atsushi.

Sintió que iba a estallar, de verdad que iba a estallar. Miró la caja con las trufas, acusándolas por esta nueva y molesta sensación de incertidumbre que comenzaba a presionar sus hombros y la pregunta que antes negó se deslizó en su mente tan inocentemente como su mano alcanzó la caja para abrirla nuevamente.

¿Y si Atsushi era…? No. No podía ser. Ella no cumplía con siquiera tres de sus requerimientos y además, era muy joven e inexperta. No que Kunikida fuera un gran conocedor en asuntos del corazón o una relación, pero sin dudas Atsushi Nakajima sabía incluso menos que él, incluso menos que Rampo. No, de acuerdo. Tuvo que admitir que todos sabían de amor más que Rampo.

Aún así, tendría que hablar con esa joven más tarde.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de ese rubor en sus mejillas que persistía mientras se comía las trufas…


	2. Rampo

¡Saludos! He aquí el segundo relato, correspondientes al gran detective.

Nos vemos en unas horas ;)

* * *

La _Ultradeducción_ al ataque.

 _Fecha: 14/02/17._

 _Hora: 08:30 a.m._

 _Lugar: Oficinas de la Agencia Armada de Detectives._

La puerta se abrió y cerró con un estrépito molesto, y Rampo bajó su periódico al tiempo que Atsushi Nakajima se instalaba en su escritorio y abría la pequeña computadora portátil que utilizaba a diario para realizar sus informes. Al lado de la chica, un bolso pequeño se asomaba por entre la ordenada pila de papeles que tenía esperando. Seguramente debía revisarlos antes de enviarlos a alguna parte o archivarlos, pero ciertamente esa joven tenía asuntos más urgentes. Asuntos que incluían a Rampo.

Esperó por los siguientes minutos mientras la joven de cabello plateado tecleaba en su computadora, en completo silencio y con una sonrisa fácil y ligera en sus labios. Su ceño estaba algo fruncido, denotando su concentración y sus extraños ojos iban y venían inspeccionando la pantalla. Afuera, el cielo era rápidamente cubierto por gruesas nubes y algunos copos de nieve aislados comenzaban a caer, lo cual era un inconveniente para el gran detective puesto que no tenía un paraguas. Cuando los minutos comenzaron a pasar y nada sucedió, Rampo decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto, así que estiró su brazo y tomó un caramelo relleno de sabor chocolate con nueces, le quitó la envoltura, y se lo echó a la boca.

Asunto solucionado.

No.

El asunto estaba lejos de estar solucionado, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto más que tomar su periódico del día y pasar directo a la sección de policiales. Estuvo inmerso en ello durante algún tiempo, pero luego escuchó las ruedas de una silla giratoria arrastrarse con calma por el suelo y un momento después, bajó el periódico y se encontró cara a cara con la chica del tigre.

— ¿Sucede algo, Atsushi _-chan_? —preguntó, cruzando sus brazos y moviendo los pies para mecer la silla.

—Rampo _-san_ , quisiera que…

— ¿Acaso despertaste hoy y supiste lo maravilloso que soy? —continuó, levantando una mano a la altura de su cara para inspeccionar sus uñas—Eso debe ser, de lo contrario, no estarías aquí con intensiones de darme chocolates por San Valentín, ¿no es así?

— ¡Increíble! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! —exclamó ella, poniendo ojitos brillantes. Sus mejillas se colorearon y Rampo sonrió, satisfecho con esa reacción entusiasta.

—Bueno, eso es muy sencillo— respondió el joven, entornando los ojos hacia ella. Tomó los lentes que se ocultaban entre su ropa y se los colocó. Entonces, procedió a continuar con sus palabras, animado por la emoción que teñía las facciones de la chica del tigre— Te lo diré ahora, con mi Ultradeducción.

—Oh. Mmm… —farfulló a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros. —En verdad no necesitas eso, yo tengo que…

—Oh, no te sientas intimidada por el hecho de que mi habilidad es mejor que la tuya. Al fin y al cabo, poseo la mejor habilidad de toda la agencia, no. ¡Qué digo! ¡De todo el mundo! —exclamó, removiéndose en su asiento. Delante de él, al otro lado del escritorio, Atsushi permanecía en silencio— Te has quedado anonadada por mi maravillosa presencia. ¿Estás mareada? ¿necesitas sentarte? No te preocupes, es lo que sucede habitualmente en las personas cuando comprenden cuán maravilloso soy. Se quedan mudos.

Pasó un minuto completo antes que Atsushi diera señales de seguir ahí, parpadeó, y se removió inquieta.

—Sí, eso debe ser. Tu… tu gran carisma… me impresiona.

Rampo asintió, sonriendo ampliamente. Pensó que Atsushi era un poquito lenta de mente, quizás hasta algo tonta e ingenua pero… un momento. Atsushi de hecho era tonta e ingenua, era el único motivo que se le ocurría por el cual esta muchacha seguía yendo a todas partes a la par del idiota engreído de Dazai. Pero más allá de ese hecho particular, comenzó a creer que ella tenía un lado inteligente. Sino, ¿por qué más le obsequiaría un chocolate? Seguramente estuvo admirándolo en secreto desde el momento en que llegó y se tomó todo ese tiempo para reunir el valor suficiente y acercársele. Tenía que asegurarse de ser suave con ella.

—Entonces… —susurró Atsushi, extendiendo una cajita rectangular y de tamaño mediano en su dirección—Te he traído este chocolate.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Son de la chocolatería del centro comercial!—exclamó, acercándose a examinar el presente desde todos los ángulos posibles.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —los ojos de Atsushi volvieron a brillar con interés y ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—Bueno, eso es muy fácil de decir. Para empezar, la envoltura de la caja tiene un diseño particular que solo se comercializa en una tienda del centro comercial del que somos clientes regulares, ahí nos dan descuentos en todas las tiendas. Tú fuiste a ese lugar en navidad, por órdenes de Kunikida _-kun_. Justo al lado de esa tienda, hay otra de chocolate, donde venden los mejores de la ciudad y también granos de cacao para fabricarlos en casa. No tendría sentido que compraras el chocolate en esta zona pero fueras hasta el otro lado de la ciudad solo para conseguir la envoltura. ¿No es así?

—Increíble—susurró ella— ¿Lo supiste sólo debido a la envoltura?

Rampo negó con la cabeza efusivamente y apuntó a la menor con un dedo, no acusándola, sino indicando su ropa. Ella parpadeó en comprensión y se llevó una mano delicadamente a la cintura, como buscando algo.

—Hay otros signos que denotan el proceso por el que tuviste que pasar para llegar a este momento. Por ejemplo, la falda que estás usando es más corta que la que tenías puesta ayer, que poseía un aspecto más pesado y caía por debajo de tus rodillas. En cambio, esta es la que utilizas en verano, justo en la línea de tus rodillas y más ligera. Ayer nevó con mucha fuerza durante la tarde y noche, que fue el único momento del día que tuviste libre para salir de compras, así que seguramente tu falda se mojó y no fuiste capaz de secarla a tiempo para asistir a trabajar hoy. —después, Rampo apuntó al rostro de Atsushi, y ella se tensó en espera—hay líneas de ojeras en tu rostro, lo cual dice mucho acerca de lo tarde que te fuiste a dormir, sobre todo porque nunca tienes ahí esas líneas. Tus pupilas están dilatadas, lo que significa que consumiste al menos dos tazas de café para paliar los efectos del sueño. Dado lo dilatadas que están, pienso que bebiste esa cantidad inmediatamente antes de salir de tu apartamento.

—Pues, sí. En realidad no me gusta mucho el café.

—Ese es el motivo exacto por el que tu ceño está algo fruncido. Seguramente no te has dado cuenta, pero el sabor del café tardará un tiempo en desaparecer y el regusto hace que tus mejillas se tensen. Por cierto, tus mejillas están rojas y eso me dice que la cafeína te ha afectado. Por último, hueles mucho a chocolate, tus dedos están manchados con una mezcla muy ligera de colores cálidos, quizás marrón, rojo y naranja, así que seguramente envolviste los chocolates tú misma.

—Vaya, la verdad es que tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. —Atsushi volvió a extender la caja hacia él y esperó—Estos son para ti. Espero que puedas disfrutarlos.

—Los aceptaré por una sola razón. —Rampo tomó el paquete de las manos de su joven colega y lo acunó en su pecho—Te has atrevido a darme un obsequio tan simbólico en persona, a mí, el mejor detective del mundo. Eso es toda una hazaña.

Atsushi le dio un intento de sonrisa y luego se marchó rápidamente, alegando que tenía algo que hacer de manera urgente. Rampo entendió y la dejó ir, a sabiendas de que ella seguramente se sentía nerviosa, o ansiosa por cómo calificaría él su trabajo.

Un rato después, con todos los periódicos del día ya revisados y con su trabajo amontonado en el escritorio de Kenji, Rampo se sentó y abrió la caja de chocolates. Había bombones en forma de pequeños corazones en el interior, algunos oscuros y otros blancos, tras probarlos, descubrió también que unos cuantos tenían relleno. Estaban deliciosos, demasiado deliciosos como para pensar que fueron hechos por ella, pero tuvo que reconocer que haberse trasladado hasta el otro lado de Yokohama para comprar chocolates tan costosos merecía que le diera un punto a favor. Solo uno, pues halagar su habilidad era algo que debería hacer todos los días, pero atribuía la falta de halagos por su parte a su timidez natural.

—Vaya, has recibido chocolates por San Valentín—la puerta se abrió y la doctora Yosano se le acercó y se encaramó a su escritorio, inclinándose para mirar el contenido de su caja— ¿Quién te los dio?

—Atsushi—respondió Rampo, dejando los blancos y más dulces para el final.

Se preguntó si debería dejar algunos para después de la cena, o el desayuno del día siguiente.

— ¿Y tú los aceptaste?

Se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, pero la doctora insistió con la mirada. Eso, o estaba a la espera de que le convidara alguno de sus bombones; podía olvidarse de esa idea si ese era el caso. No pensaba dárselos ni a su sombra.

—Atsushi finalmente ha reconocido cuánto me admira. Estos chocolates son la prueba irrefutable de ello, ¿no lo ves? Se tomó muchas molestias y además…

— ¿Además?

Rampo evadió la mirada de su colega con maestría absoluta. Bajó la cabeza, asegurándose que los mechones de su cabello cubrieran su rostro y el sonrojo que comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas.

—Nunca antes me habían dado chocolates en esta fecha. —farfulló, su voz baja y casi incomprensible obligó a la doctora a inclinarse más hacia él, había una sonrisa astuta en los labios tintados de rojo de ella, sin embargo, la mirada de ternura que le dirigió hizo que Rampo quisiera enterrarse vivo.

—Me alegra que te tomaran en cuenta en San Valentín. —dijo, bajándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia su propia área de trabajo.

Rampo asintió distraído y tomó el último chocolate oscuro que quedaba en la caja, todos los demás eran blancos y con leche. La puerta volvió a abrirse y Tanizaki ingresó a la oficina, viéndose algo tembloroso y sonrojado. Rampo pensó que quizás su hermanita le montó otra escena y no le prestó mucha atención, hasta que notó la mirada errática en sus ojos, la sensación de inseguridad y peligro que lo rodeaba, y la conveniente caja de tamaño mediano que llevaba en una mano, casi oculta tras su espalda.

—Buenos días Rampo _-san_ , Yosano _-sensei_. —murmuró el joven pelirrojo, realizando sendas reverencias ante ambos antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la derecha.

—Tanizaki—dijo Rampo, trabando miradas con el joven.

— ¡Sí!—farfulló él, tensándose en su lugar. El color huyó de su cara, y la cajita se deslizó de entre sus dedos para caer al suelo con un sonido sordo que hizo eco en la mente de Rampo. Pareció que Tanizaki tuvo intensiones de levantarlo, pero se mantuvo estático.

—Dime, Tanizaki. Eso que tienes ahí, ¿de casualidad son chocolates?

—Por favor… —farfulló entre dientes, con la mandíbula fuertemente encajada. Sus manos se cerraron en puño, se abrieron, y sus dedos temblaron. Se acuclilló y tomó la caja, acunándola entre sus manos—Por favor, por favor… ¡NO SE LO DIGAN A NAOMI!

El grito llenó la habitación junto a la respiración pesada y acompañada de jadeos que le siguió. La palidez del rostro del muchacho pelirrojo no era normal, Rampo notó con creciente interés. Pero tampoco lo era su repentino ataque de pánico.

—Atsushi te dio estos chocolates, ¿no es así? Y temes que al verlos, Naomi lo malinterprete.

—Atsushi es mi amiga pero… pero si Naomi lo ve, ella, ella me…

pero Rampo no prestó atención a lo que Tanizaki estaba diciendo sobre su aterradora hermanita menor. Se levantó de su asiento con un salto que lo llevó al otro lado de su escritorio y corrió por el pasillo tan rápido como pudo, pero no consiguió ver a la chica del tigre por ninguna parte. Ella llevaba un bolso cuando salió, y obviamente se dirigía a alguna otra parte, sin embargo, no llevaba consigo papeles a la vista, ni sobres, ni nada que debiera entregar. Eso le dejaba dos opciones; o regresó a la residencia por algún motivo personal, o fue en carácter de recadera a algún sitio, del que regresaría con algo nuevo en las manos. Dado que ella no llevó su bufanda cuando salió y el cuello de su camisa no ofrecía mucha protección contra el frío, supuso que fue directamente a la residencia. Estaba en la entrada del edificio, de cara a la calle y siendo cubierto rápidamente por la nieve, con fuertes intensiones de encaminarse hacia la residencia cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, deteniendo su avance.

Yosano sonreía detrás de él, la mirada en sus ojos era extraña, misteriosa.

— ¿Qué sucede? Tengo prisa—gruñó a la doctora.

—Tanizaki y tú no son los únicos a los que Atsushi le ha dado chocolates. Kunikida está sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad en la cafetería mientras se atraganta con trufas, velo si quieres.

—Entonces eso significa que…—Rampo abrió mucho sus ojos y escuchó un sordo e imaginario click en alguna parte de su cerebro.

Yosano asintió, la sonrisa ahora acompañada de una mirada enternecida y comprensiva.

—Sí, así es. Existen diferentes tipos de chocolates para esta ocasión incluso yo he…

— ¡Está tratando de enmascarar su obsesión secreta hacia mi persona dándole chocolates a todo el mundo! —exclamó, gratamente sorprendido.

Vaya que esa chica tenía sentimientos fuertes por él; tanto que le obsequió chocolates a los demás para que no se sintieran tristes o desmerecidos.

Tuvo que admitir que Atsushi tenía un corazón bondadoso.

Por supuesto, él no vio la mirada de incredulidad que Yosano puso mientras volvía al interior del edificio, ni tampoco su suspiro de resignación. Tampoco notó que ella tenía en su mano una flor de chocolate que la chica del tigre le obsequió un rato antes, a modo de agradecimiento por haberla sanado en una ocasión.

Rampo solo tenía una cosa en mente, encontrar a la chica y hacerle saber que no tenía que obsequiarle chocolates a ese grupo de hombres mediocres para hacerles sentir que al menos una mujer pensaba en ellos en esa fecha tan especial.

Con que se los diese todos a él, era suficiente.


	3. Tanizaki

La crisis de Tanizaki.

 _Fecha: 14/02/17._

 _Hora: 08: 45 a.m._

 _Lugar: Edificio de la Agencia Armada de Detectives, escalera de entrada._

El día anterior hizo horas extras, lo cual no era una novedad ni algo digno de mención si de hecho trabajabas en la Agencia Armada de Detectives, esa era la principal razón por la que muchos de ellos llegaban en horarios que distaban del reglamentario. Por ejemplo, Tanizaki sabía que casi eran las nueve y que al menos la mitad de sus colegas y superiores ya estaban en las instalaciones, pero el propio Kunikida le dijo que se lo tomara con calma. Así que ahí estaba, con el desayuno que se asentaba cómodamente en su estómago y sus zapatillas que dejaban huellas en la nieve mientras caminaba por la acera y se acercaba al edificio. Naomi tomó un rumbo diferente, corriendo a prisa con un emparedado en la mano derecha y su bolso en la izquierda, rogándole a todo lo divino de este universo que los portones de su escuela no estuvieran cerrados para cuando llegara. La noche anterior ella se quedó esperándolo para cenar, además de que se encontraba en pleno proceso de confección de chocolates. Tanizaki durmió con un ojo abierto, a la espera de que su hermana menor saltara sobre él y tratara de, eh, _eso_. Pero no lo hizo, y no sabía si sentirse bien con respecto a ello, o armar un escándalo. No es que Tanizaki fuera un escandaloso, esa parte se la dejaba a Naomi, pero el hecho de no haber sufrido un caso de acoso grave muy temprano en la mañana le resultaba extraño teniendo en cuenta la fecha. Por lo menos no le dolía ninguna parte del cuerpo. Naomi era una chica con mucha fuerza.

Apenas entró, el ascensor llegó y pensó en aprovecharlo, por lo que se volteó en su dirección y esperó pacientemente a que se estableciera y se abriera. Mientras, quitó de su cabello rojo algunos copos de nieve que comenzaban a derretirse y escurrirse entre las finas y cortas hebras, haciendo que tiritara de frío por momentos. Sabía que debió traer un gorro pero la ansiedad de Naomi por llegar a la escuela se le contagió y acabó por salir a la par de su hermana menor, olvidando por completo tomar alguna cosa para protegerse de la nieve. Por lo menos sabía que Naomi llevó consigo un paraguas.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió con un sonido sordo y Atsushi asomó la cabeza, saliendo con cuidado. Llevaba su bolso colgando de un hombro pero no traía un gorro ni tampoco una bufanda. Tanizaki elevó sus cejas, preocupado de que su compañera tuviera intenciones de lanzarse a la calle con la nevada cada vez más intensa y sin ninguna protección. Una parte de él se preguntó si los gatos enfermaban. Atsushi Nakajima era una tigresa de pelaje plateado, y los tigres son gatos grandes y salvajes.

—Buenos días, Atsushi _-chan_. No pensarás salir así, ¿verdad?

La chica emergió desde el ascensor completamente, su ropa de trabajo habitual que consistía en una falda negra con tablas a un lado y esos tirantes que recorrían su torso y se sostenían de sus hombros delgados, además, la camisa blanca de mangas largas y un saco negro adicional que fue añadido por el clima. Botas gruesas y de aspecto cómodo enfundaban sus pies y piernas hasta la pantorrilla, dejando una buena cantidad de piel expuesta al frío. Tanizaki tembló de solo pensarlo.

—Solo tengo que hacer un recado rápido, no te preocupes—ella se encogió de hombros y se acercó. Su sonrisa cordial y sus ojos de esta peculiar mezcla entre el morado y el dorado mirando hacia él con entusiasmo. Un rubor tenue invadió sus mejillas pálidas y ella tomó su bolso, lo abrió, y sacó de él una caja mediana y algo delgada—Tanizaki _-san_ , hice esto para ti.

Tanizaki parpadeó confundido y miró la caja que Atsushi sostenía en sus manos. Era larga, de al menos treinta centímetros y algo delgada. Pensó que podría contener cualquier cosa, pero el envoltorio gris con diseño punteado en verde y claro y oscuro más el pequeño listón formando un moño de color rojo en un extremo hicieron que el cabello de su nuca se erizara. Tragó duro y extendió su mano, sus dedos temblorosos acariciaron el borde de la caja y se aferraron a ella como si, bueno, como si necesitara apoyarse en algo.

—Vaya, esto es… es inesperado y extraño—farfulló, sonrió a medias y aceptó el presente, provocando una brillante y entusiasta sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera—Quiero decir, extraño en un buen sentido, ya sabes; una buena extrañeza…

—Tanizaki _-san_ , no te pongas nervioso, son solo chocolates.

Atsushi mantuvo su sonrisa cuando su rostro se inclinó un poquito hacia la izquierda, su mirada de gato aguda y directa buscando los ojos de Tanizaki. Él, por su parte, trató de sonreír con tanta facilidad como ella, sin embargo no pudo. Simplemente no pudo. Pero bien, su compañera se molestó en conseguir chocolates para él, ¿no es así? Ella seguramente eligió un envoltorio que pensó que le le iría bien y decoró la caja con ese moño de color rojo. El rojo es el color del amor, pensó Tanizaki. El rojo era un colo cálido, un color fuerte, lo cual tenía mucho que ver con San Valentín y los chocolates de Atsushi, aunque Atsushi no usaba nada que fuera rojo además de esa bufanda que Kyouka tejió para ella junto a un par idéntico para Dazai.

Oh, Dios. Dazai. Tanizaki se sintió palidecer cuando pensó en el mentor y superior de Atsushi, se preguntó cómo se tomaría esto cuando lo supiera, y cómo lo tomarían los demás. Obsequiar chocolates en el día de los enamorados era una cosa seria.

Un nuevo pensamiento se formó en su mente, y el rostro de Tanizaki pasó de la palidez absoluta, a todos los tonos de rojo y algunos que seguramente el mundo no sabía que existían, su corazón latió desbocado y sus rodillas amenazaron con ceder en cualquier momento. Miró de nuevo a Atsushi y parpadeó, su mandíbula se encajó con fuerza y sus hombros temblaron. El pensamiento le resultó tan obvio que casi dolió, y una nueva y extraña simpatía por su compañera invadió su pecho, llenándolo con un calorcito vergonzoso y agradable. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo Atsushi estuvo ocultando estos sentimientos que dejaba salir de la nada a través de los chocolates y se sintió realmente mal por no haberlo visto, por no haberla visto.

Atsushi era una chica linda, agradable, tenía estos impresionantes ojos que imitaban los colores del atardecer y el cabello plateado que reflejaba la luz del sol y brillaba como oro blanco, poseía una habilidad casi infalible en batalla y su coraje y valor le otorgaron a la Agencia y la ciudad victorias honorables y orgullosas.

—Atsushi… yo, yo… —susurró, acunó la caja entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, procurando no arrugar los bordes ni el papel. Se inclinó hacia adelante en una reverencia y continuó— ¡Perdóname por no darme cuenta!

Miró a través de los mechones de su cabello y encontró la mirada confundida de Atsushi. La chica del tigre parpadeó y miró a todas partes, alzó las manos en un gesto conciliador y sonrió otra vez.

—Ah, Tanizaki _-san_ , si esto te resulta incómodo…

¿Incómodo? ¡¿Incómodo?! ¡Por supuesto que era incómodo! Él estaba ahí, perdiendo los estribos y sintiendo que estaba cada vez más cerca de sufrir un aneurisma mientras que Atsushi permanecía como si nada, prácticamente declarándose de forma tácita y al mismo tiempo demostrando un gran control de sí misma además de una increíble cantidad de valentía.

Tanizaki se irguió y compuso una expresión seria, decidida. Su corazón todavía latía rápido y podía oír su propio pulso en los oídos, sin embargo, Atsushi se tomó muchas molestias para darle un obsequio como éste, así que se obligó a sí mismo a actuar como cualquier digno hombre de la Agencia Armada de Detectives, aunque eso técnicamente quería decir que podría ser un egoísta inmaduro como Rampo _-san_ , un neurótico con trastorno obsesivo– compulsivo como Kunikida _-san_ , un relajado e ingenuo joven de campo como Kenji _-kun_ , o un maniático suicida como Dazai _-san_.

Pensándolo de ese modo, ninguna opción era buena, pero aún así…

—Atsushi, estoy agradecido por tus intenciones—dijo, hablando con calma y dejando las palabras fluir con parsimonia—Estoy seguro de que están deliciosos y prometo que los disfrutaré. También te prometo que tendré una respuesta para ti pronto.

— ¿Una respuesta? ¿Qué? Oye, no tienes que molestarte en

Tanizaki no la dejó terminar. En un arranque de valentía (o estupidez) extendió los brazos hacia Atsushi y la atrajo hacia sí mismo en un abrazo que se sintió torpe y atropellado, ella se puso tensa en su agarre y él sintió que sus rodillas cedían lentamente, así que supuso que mantenerla como un soporte temporal era una buena cosa. Lo último que le faltaba para acabar de verse más estúpido frente a Atsushi era desmayarse como una colegiala y que ella tuviera que cargarlo cuesta arriba hasta la enfermería.

Cuando la soltó, delicadas manchas de rosa pintaban las mejillas de marfil de su compañera, Tanizaki podía sentir el calor quemando su propio rostro y su nariz aleteando ligeramente debido al aroma como a jabón de flores y té verde proveniente de Atsushi que se quedó con él.

—Me tengo que ir—susurró ella, parpadeando repetidas veces y deslizándose hacia la salida como quién no quiere la cosa.

Tanizaki se quedó en su lugar por un momento demasiado largo, evaluándose a sí mismo tanto física como mentalmente. Físicamente, era un desastre tembloroso y errático, y mentalmente era un lío de pensamientos sin sentido. Tomó asiento en el primer tramo de escaleras y puso la cabeza entre ambas manos, dejando a un lado la caja de chocolates. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Debería corresponder los sentimientos de Atsushi? ¿Debería hablar de esto con alguien? Sacudió su cabeza, desechando la idea de inmediato. No podría decírselo a Naomi, su hermanita se pondría territorial y probablemente confrontaría a Atsushi directamente sobre sus intensiones para con él. Tampoco podía ir con Dazai, él era el superior y mentor de Atsushi, en alguna que otra ocasión escuchó a su compañera decir que el declarado maniático suicida le salvó la vida, además, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el detective ante una cuestión como ésta. ¿Sería territorial con Atsushi de la misma manera en que Naomi lo era con él? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Rechazaría de plano la posibilidad de que su aprendiza tuviera este tipo de sentimientos? Tanizaki no debía ser un genio para saber que la única persona con la que Atsushi tenía un trato íntimo era su superior. ¿En qué lugar quedaba Tanizaki entonces? ¿Y en qué lugar quedaba Naomi?

 _Si Naomi se entera de esto_ , pensó _, soy hombre muerto_.

Y lo era también si Dazai se enterase.

Tenía que ocultar el hecho, tenía que asegurarse de que Atsushi comprendiera la necesidad imperiosa de mantener todo este asunto en secreto, al menos hasta que ambos pudieran resolverlo como las personas adultas y responsables que eran.

Decidido a guardar las apariencias, Junichirou Tanizaki subió las escaleras con los fluidos movimientos de un robot.


	4. Kenji

No podemos hacer trueque.

 _Fecha: 14/02/17_

 _Hora: 09:30 a.m_

 _Lugar: alguna calle cerca de aquel restaurante donde sirven carne y res._

Actualmente, el clima mejoraba. Para cualquier persona con una pizca de sentido común, este pensamiento sería completamente falso pues solo bastaba con mirar alrededor y ver el aguanieve que caía con algo de fuerza y el cielo encapotado con nubes grises y negras para saber que, de hecho, el clima empeoraba con cada segundo del día. Además, también se le añadía la brisa que soplaba con dirección Norte-Sur y la temperatura realmente baja para contradecir este pensamiento.

Por suerte (o por desgracia, dependiendo de cómo lo viera uno) Kenji Miyazawa no tenía una pizca de sentido común, por lo que para él, el clima mejoraba. Tenía fundamentos para respaldar su línea de pensamiento, por supuesto que sí. Resulta que el recién entrado en la adolescencia y competente muchacho fue asignado para una misión el día anterior, la misma consistía en un seguimiento muy de cerca de un hombre de treinta años que se sospechaba estaba siéndole infiel a su esposa. Kenji debía obtener pruebas en el trascurso de la noche y volver con ellas a la cede de la Agencia Armada de Detectives a las diez de la mañana, así que sin más demoras, pidió una orden de carne de vaca asada sin más condimentos que sal y una porción de arroz para llevar. Le hubiera encantado degustar el plato en ese mismo lugar, rodeado de las amables personas que lo saludaban al pasar, manteniendo una distancia que Kenji no comprendía y caminando tan rápido como pudieran.

Las personas de la ciudad eran muy extrañas, Kenji no dejaba de sorprenderse por ello una y otra vez, e incluso aunque muchos meses pasaron desde que el jefe de la Agencia lo trajo a Yokohama, aún había muchas cosas que no comprendía. Por ejemplo, no entendía por qué a los hombres infieles se les daba tanta libertad de duda. Él trabajó desde la noche anterior para hacer su seguimiento, tomó fotos que inculpaban al sujeto y gravó conversaciones que seguramente personas con autoridad escucharían y tomarían como prueba para culparlo por negligencia en su matrimonio. Kenji no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaban estas cosas en las grandes ciudades, pero en su pueblo lo hacían todo de modo mucho más diferente y con más rapidez.

Cuando el pedido estuvo listo, Kenji pagó por él y se despidió de la dependienta del lugar, prometiéndole que regresaría en algunos días por más de la deliciosa comida que preparaba. Por supuesto, Kenji no sabía que de no ser por su regular presencia, la dependienta ya habría sido asaltada por pandillas locales al menos diez veces. Lo que sucede es que todo el mundo era consciente de lo peligroso que podía ser Kenji; todos excepto Kenji, que iba por la vida con una sonrisa tranquila y silenciosa, manteniendo su mantra acostumbrado de permanecer imbatible ante todo, ya fuera una tormenta eléctrica o un camión con acoplado, una vaca enojada o un violento ladrón armado con un fierro.

Así que nuestro Kenji pagó por su pedido y se encaminó hacia la Agencia, pero apenas había hecho dos calles de su recorrido cuando se topó con una figura bien conocida para él, lo cual trajo una inmensa sonrisa a su rostro pecoso. Correteó por la acera sin la necesidad de disculparse por entrometerse en el camino de las personas porque éstas se alejaban varios metros al verlo llegar. Un tipo, incluso, corrió hacia la calle, obviamente prefiriendo enfrentarse al tráfico compuesto por conductores impacientes antes que tener que hacerle frente al rubio de sonrisa tranquila, un calvo con barriga prominente, al no tener escapatoria, se trepó a un árbol y dos jóvenes pandilleros a los que enfrentó en el pasado sintieron la humedad en sus pantalones al orinarse encima de puro miedo cuando se quedaron petrificados en el momento exacto en que el adolescente pasó a su lado.

Kenji no notó ninguna de estas cosas, no señor. Él estaba concentrado en alcanzar a la joven de cabello plateado que iba unos metros más adelante cargando su bolso. Ella miraba hacia un lado y otro, como buscando algo, y el menor esperaba poder serle de ayuda tal como ella lo fue una vez, unos cuantos meses atrás. Trabajar con Atsushi fue divertido, pensó mientras le daba alcance, ella estaba aprendiendo de la ciudad y sus costumbres tanto como él, y Kenji contaba con la ventaja de haber llegado primero, por lo que se encargó de guiar el camino para su compañera en esa divertida misión. Hay que aclarar que para Atsushi esa misión no fue divertida en lo absoluto, se dejó llevar por los extraños métodos de investigación de Kenji, se las vieron contra una pandilla completa, y por si fuera poco tuvo que cargar a su colega hasta la Agencia luego que él comiera como si no hubiera un mañana y se durmiera inmediatamente después, todo eso para tener soportar el sermoneo de Kunikida diciéndole que por las malas aprendería a elegir a sus compañeros de misión con más prudencia. Ese día, Atsushi aprendió una importante e inesperada lección: andar con Dazai era más seguro que caminar cien metros en compañía de Kenji.

Pero volviendo al tema, Kenji alcanzó a su compañera y le dio un cálido saludo por medio de una reverencia que la joven albina correspondió de igual manera. Él era consciente de que Atsushi era mayor por cuatro años, pero de alguna manera sentía que eran iguales.

— ¿Estás buscando un restaurante de res? —preguntó de inmediato y apuntó en la dirección por la que vino—Te enseñaré el camino.

—Oh, mmm… no. —Atsushi sonrió a medias, sus cejas finas y plateadas elevándose un poco—En realidad, te estaba buscando.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —ofreció Kenji.

El hecho de que su compañera y potencial amiga estuviera en su búsqueda alentó al desesperadamente calmado adolescente y un calorcito agradable invadió su pecho, motivo por el que tuvo que alzar sus hombros delgados un poco, para que más aire cupiera en sus pulmones.

—No es nada, en realidad. Solo quisiera que aceptes este presente de mi parte—Atsushi sacó una cajita de metal adornada con señales de tránsito y la extendió hacia él.

Kenji parpadeó y soltó una exclamación antes de sonreír y tomar con cuidado la pequeña caja. La movió con cuidado de un lado a otro y oyó un sonido como de ajetreo en el interior, así que decidió quitar la tapa y echarle un vistazo al contenido. Adentro, una buena cantidad de pequeños bocados de chocolates reposaban uno encima de otro. Kenji sintió que la boca se le hacía agua. En su pueblo, solo se podía soñar con el chocolate y muy rara vez se veía a alguien disfrutando de uno. Conmovido, se inclinó ante su compañera en una reverencia.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Atsushi. Pero… —Kenji se detuvo a sí mismo cuando un pensamiento verdaderamente desesperanzador removió todo en su mente. Un sonrojo tenue cruzó sus mejillas y cubrió la caja con la tapa y la extendió hacia su compañera, con intensiones de regresársela —No tengo nada para darte a cambio.

— ¿Eh? —susurró Atsushi. La chica medio se esperaba que Kenji también tuviera problemas para aceptar el obsequio, pero mantenía una esperanza secreta de que lo hiciera sin más. Aparentemente, eso era mucho pedir.

—A menos que te de esto.

Kenji exhibió la carne con arroz en el paquete que la dependienta preparó utilizando tanto papel envolvente como pudiera, a sabiendas que el muchacho no era consciente de su propia fuerza y con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para proteger los alimentos hasta que llegara a su destino. Atsushi miró a su compañero con la confusión pintando sus rasgos delicados y negó con la cabeza, recordando que de donde Kenji venía, los bienes se intercambiaban unos por otros.

—No es necesario. Este es un obsequio especialmente para ti—explicó ella, con su mejor sonrisa y la amabilidad desbordando de su boca como una cascada. A todo el mundo le sorprendía lo simpática y desinteresada que podría llegar a ser esta chica, tanto así que no le importaba acabar con una extremidad menos siempre que pudiera salvar a alguien—Cuando te obsequian algo, no debes dar nada a cambio.

—Ya veo—murmuró el joven de facciones aniñadas. Sus ojos marrones brillaron en comprensión y sus mejillas bañadas en pecas volvieron a ponerse rosadas. —Entonces me quedaré con esto.

Atsushi asintió, secretamente satisfecha de que al menos uno de ellos aceptara los chocolates sin armar un gran escándalo, Kenji acunó la caja en su pecho, al lado de su plato de carne con arroz.

— ¿Vas de regreso a la Agencia? —preguntó Atsushi. Cuando Kenji asintió, ella continuó—Volveré contigo.

En el camino, Kenji le relató a su compañera acerca de lo que estuvo haciendo toda la noche. Su misión de seguimiento comenzó luego de las dos de la madrugada en la casa del hombre que estaba investigando. Lo siguió en secreto mientras se dirigía a un apartamento en la zona del puerto en el que ingresó para salir quince minutos después, acompañado de una mujer pelirroja. Kenji tomó fotos pero debido a la hora, la calidad no era muy buena y pensando que debía intentar con más fuerza hacer que su trabajo fuera bueno, volvió a seguir al hombre y a su acompañante por otros diez minutos, mientras ellos caminaban por la costa congelada. Finalmente, entraron a un pequeño edificio de cuatro pisos cuya fachada estaba pintada de un tono de marrón oscuro que le otorgaba ciertos aires de confort, un cartel se alzaba en la parte más alta del edificio y la palabra _Motel_ podía leerse desde una buena distancia. Kenji sacó fotos del lugar y también de las personas que acababan de entrar, y también de las que salían en ese momento. Sin embargo, una vez adentro, perdió de vista a la pareja que seguía y como no quiso que ese hecho particular frustrara su misión, decidió pedirle amablemente al encargado del lugar que lo dejara pasar. Tras sonreírle por un momento, el encargado le dio el nombre de la pareja, le informó del tiempo que se quedarían, el número de habitación y hasta le obsequió dos bonos con todo pago para cuando Kenji quisiera un poco de privacidad. Con la vía libre, Kenji subió hasta el segundo piso y llegó hasta la habitación número sesenta y nueve, golpeó dos veces y esperó. Entre tanto, tomó su micrófono y lo encendió, y cuando el hombre que buscaba abrió la puerta, no perdió tiempo en tomarle una foto y también a la señorita que yacía en la cama. Después de unas preguntas simples del tipo: ¿Usted es fulano? ¿Está siéndole infiel a su esposa? ¿Ella es su amante? ¿Oh? ¿Su alumna de la universidad?, Kenji le deseó buenas noches a la pareja y salió del lugar tras rechazar una botella de vino blanco que el encargado trató de obsequiarle junto a lo que él creía que eran caramelos envueltos en papel aluminio. Permaneció a la espera de que la pareja saliera, cosa que ocurrió como a las ocho y treinta de la mañana, momento en que Kenji tomó más fotografías siguiéndolos a una distancia prudencial de cincuenta metros todo el camino de regreso hasta la casa del hombre.

Tras escuchar ese relato, Atsushi no pudo hacer otra cosa que permanecer en absoluto silencio. La chica sabía que los métodos de investigación de Kenji no siempre eran normales o buenos, en algún momento, tiempo atrás, se encontró a sí misma llamando a Kunikida para decirle con gritos atropellados que no podía trabajar de esa manera. Kenji era ajeno a las reacciones del mundo real, así que nunca se daba por enterado de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Él incluso era imbatible a la normalidad en el sentido estricto de la palabra. El jovencito tenía, por ejemplo, dudas más importantes sobre el futuro de ese matrimonio que sobre sus cuestionables métodos de investigación.

— ¿Qué sucederá con esto? —preguntó, sus cejas rubias elevándose y perdiéndose entre los mechones de cabello que le caían en la frente.

—Bueno, la infidelidad está absolutamente probada, así que supongo que la mujer se divorciará y se quedará con la mitad de todo—murmuró Atsushi.

Kenji asintió pero su gesto pensativo permaneció en su rostro, dándole aires de profunda reflexión. Atsushi no lo resistió, el deseo por saber quemaba en su garganta así que preguntó:

— ¿Qué hacen en tu pueblo con los infieles?

—Bueno, es muy simple—respondió su compañero, sonriente y aparentemente encantado por responder—Castramos al hombre y luego lo abandonamos en lo profundo del bosque para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Si al cabo de una semana regresa con vida, se le permite conservar sus zapatos.

Atsushi no quiso preguntar qué hacían si la mujer era infiel pero casi podía imaginárselo.


	5. Dazai

El arma preferida de Dazai.

 _Fecha: 14/02/17._

 _Hora: 10:30 a.m._

 _Lugar: Residencia de la Agencia Armada de Detectives._

Su respiración salía pausada, sus latidos eran controlados y su ritmo nervioso iba a una velocidad normal. Primero, movió su cabeza, luego sus hombros y más tarde, el resto de sí. Levantó la mano y apoyó la palma contra la madera pulida de la puerta, el frío material no protestó contra el peso ejercido mientras silenciosamente se asomaba a la mirilla para ver al exterior. Sus cejas se elevaron y sus labios se contrajeron a un lado en un gesto que denotaba su curiosidad cuando reconoció a la persona que estaba al otro lado. Parpadeó confundido y se echó hacia atrás, sintiéndose francamente consternado, es decir, él era Osamu Dazai, ex ejecutivo de la peligrosa Port Mafia y actual detective confiable y buen compañero, y por regla general se creía capaz de prever cualquier situación y tener al menos dos planes listos para salir ileso de ella. Pero definitivamente nada lo preparó para que, al abrir la puerta, Atsushi estuviera esperando en el pasillo. Y ella no tenía buena pinta, sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que la punta de su nariz, su cabello húmedo por el aguanieve se le pegaba a los costados de la cara y el cuello, el abrigo que traía puesto sobre su camisa no parecía muy grueso.

El viento frío ingresó a su dormitorio y Dazai cerró la puerta, o lo hubiera hecho enteramente si una mano blanca enguantada no se hubiese colado entre la puerta y el marco. Todavía más consternado, Dazai abrió, estiró su brazo y atrajo al interior a su subordinada.

—Atsushi- _chan_ , ¿tienes idea de qué hora es? —reclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

Pero Atsushi no respondió, ella estaba curioseando el lugar, con sus ojos grandes y vivos vagando por los escasos estantes, la pileta de la cocina con platos secándose, la ropa en una esquina que debía ser doblada –y que sólo para aclarar, estaba recién lavada– la pila de documentos a entregar dispuestos en una pila en la mesa chica que también tenía una botella verde a medio llenar, un vaso y tres paquetes de papas fritas vacías.

—Esperaba que este lugar fuera un desastre—murmuró ella, posando sus ojos en él. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo importante hasta que lanzó una exclamación ahogada y frunció el ceño, lo apuntó con un dedo acusador y dijo— Casi son las once, debías estar en la Agencia a las ocho.

—Mi reloj se daño.

—Tu reloj no se dañó, Dazai _-san_. Deja de hacer el vago y ven conmigo.

Dazai se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió mucho los ojos, mostrándose ofendido por el comentario de Atsushi, que a todo esto, solo estaba ahí de pie, dedicándole una mirada seca de esas que le obsequiaba más o menos dos veces al día excepto los domingos por la mañana. Sospechaba que en el fondo, ella sabía que él no era trigo limpio. De acuerdo, para ser justos, ninguno de sus compañeros pensaba así debido a su pasado como mafioso pero Atsushi poseía esa pizca de viveza que a personas como Akutagawa le faltaba. Ella no era un títere, seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra soportando en el frente de batalla siendo consciente que Dazai incluso planeó de ante mano cada paso que ella daría, asegurándose también de expresar su opinión sobre lo que él decía y hacía, opiniones que no siempre eran positivas. No siempre fue así, Atsushi aprendió a entrenar su vista y sus sentidos de manera en que quizás solo Rampo y el presidente lo hacían. Sin embargo, Atsushi todavía poseía una característica que hacía que el corazón falto de cariño de Dazai bailara con enferma diversión: su ingenuidad.

Compuso una expresión tan profundamente cansada como pudo y dejó caer sus hombros, se tambaleó un poquito en su lugar y suspiró.

—La verdad es que no me encuentro bien—murmuró, teniendo cuidado de no dejar que su voz sonara como la de un hombre en perfecto estado físico—me duele el estómago.

Para probar su punto, llevó sus manos a su abdomen y se contrajo en una mueca no demasiado exagerada. Funcionó. Atsushi dio un paso adelante y le tomó de los hombros para sostenerlo y ayudarle a sentarse en su tatami.

—Entonces le diré al presidente que te excuse por hoy, y le preguntaré a Yosano _-sensei_ si puede prescribirte una medicación.

Un frío temblor escaló por la columna de Dazai de solo pensar en el tipo de tratamiento que esa respetable loca le recomendaría y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No debemos molestar a Yosano _-sensei_ por un simple dolor de estómago—apuntó rápidamente, lo cual le hizo ganar la sensación de finos dedos pinchando sus hombros. Así que ella comenzaba a sospechar, eh—Me quedaré aquí y descansaré. Ya he bebido un té para paliar el dolor, solo debo esperar a que haga efecto.

Atsushi lo soltó y cruzó sus brazos al frente, puso una expresión más bien decepcionada y luego suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros. Su cabello comenzaba a secarse gracias a la calefacción y las finas hebras apuntaban en todas direcciones, seguramente como un efecto secundario de la humedad de la nieve antes adherida. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Se veía auténticamente derrotada.

—Vaya, si te duele el estómago, no podrás probar el chocolate.

— ¿Chocolate? —Dazai parpadeó, confundido por un microsegundito.

Atsushi asintió, todavía con esa expresión de amarga decepción pintando sus finas facciones. Sacó una cajita rectangular, delgada y larga de su bolso y la expuso ante él. Lo que sea que contuviera estaba envuelto en un papel de regalo negro, simple y liso adornado únicamente por una discreta cinta de color blanca en un extremo. Dazai intentó no verse afectado por lo que él creía que era, pero su genio pudo más y acabó de pie frente a ella, con el chocolate en su mano derecha y la izquierda envuelta alrededor de la cintura de su subordinada. Cualquier chica se habría puesto roja como un tomate, habría tropezado con sus palabras y habría cedido con las rodillas hechas gelatina. Pero Atsushi no era cualquier chica y la mayor parte del tiempo su ingenuidad la protegía de rufianes como él. Una espinilla todavía pinchaba su orgullo desde esa vez en que él le propuso suicidarse juntos y ella rechazó la idea de plano, alegando que le gustaba vivir.

—Dazai _-san_ , no pienses en comerte eso si te sientes mal—advirtió ella, ignorando la cercanía entre ambos y la mano presionando su cintura con ligereza.

— ¿Esto es para mí? —preguntó, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa y un –bendito sea el cielo– sonrojo por parte de ella— ¿Me estás dando chocolates por San Valentín? ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

Ella cambió el sonrojo por otra expresión reflexiva que se mantuvo hasta que sus ojos se desviaron hasta el conveniente reloj en su pared y lanzó otra exclamación ahogada. Se soltó del agarre del que Dazai estaba seguro que no notó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué harás? Debo ir por mi cuenta en un encargo esta tarde pero si no te encuentras bien, pasaré a dejarte algún medicamento para

—Iré a la Agencia.

Ante un sonido mezcla de protesta y sorpresa por parte de Atsushi, Dazai tomó su abrigo, se colocó los zapatos y salió al día especialmente nublado, húmedo y frío. El aguanieve ya no caía, lo cual era una buena cosa. Atsushi salió detrás de él, cerrando la puerta y bloqueando el camino. Ella en verdad se creyó que estaba enfermo. Era demasiado adorable para su propio bienestar y su ingenuidad era un arma de doble filo, un arma que a Dazai le encantaba empuñar.

—Por cierto, Atsushi _-chan_ , ¿alguna vez has sido besada?

La pregunta descolocó a su subordinada. En lugar de sonrojarse, volvió a poner ese gesto reflexivo mientras sus ojos se movían por todo el suelo, como buscando algún suceso parecido en su pasado. Teniendo en cuenta el lugar del que salió, Dazai no podía augurar nada bueno ni positivo, aunque ella estuvo ahí mientras pasaba de ser una niña a una adolescente. No quería pensar en todos los tipos de abuso a los que podrían someter a una chica abandonada.

—No—dijo finalmente.

— ¿Ni siquiera un beso indirecto?

— ¿Qué es un beso indirecto?

Dazai suspiró, distraído. Vagamente abrió el envoltorio y descubrió adentro una barra de chocolate marmolada y con incrustaciones de nueces y almendras. La boca se le hizo agua, pero antes de poder disfrutar de su merecido obsequio, tenía que jugarle a su subordinada una broma lo suficientemente bruta como para que cayera en lo que estaba frente a sus narices.

No que fuera tan difícil, Atsushi era una chica bien despierta y consciente… el cuarenta y cinco por ciento del tiempo.

Siendo casi mediodía, decidió que era un buen horario para divertirse a sus expensas, así que acercó a ella el chocolate, ofreciéndoselo. Atsushi parpadeó, preguntando silenciosamente.

—Pruébalo y dime cómo está. No puedo comerlo con este dolor de estómago—otra vez puso una mano contra el estómago y se contrajo, frunciendo un poquito el ceño. Entonces, Atsushi le quitó el chocolate y procedió a darle una cuidadosa mordida—Por cierto, se considera un beso indirecto cuando dos personas posan sus labios en la misma superficie.

—Oh, no lo sabía. —murmuró ella tras tragar el chocolate. Le regresó el resto.

—Por ejemplo, cuando un chico y una chica comparten una botella de agua, una taza de té, una cuchara—mordió el chocolate en la misma esquina que ella, que para ese entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba y palideció en consecuencia— también cuando comparten los palillos o muerden un extremo del alimento que el otro mordió antes.

La cara de Atsushi pasó del pálido al rojo tan rápido que Dazai creyó que pronto le saldría vapor por las orejas. Supuso que se tardaría un poco en salir de sus estupor y perseguirlo para increparlo por su falta de respeto, así que Dazai se adelantó, encaminándose a la Agencia Armada de Detectives, no vaya a ser que Kunikida decidiera ir en su búsqueda también.


	6. Akutagawa

Una alianza involuntaria.

 _Fecha: 14/02/17_

 _Hora: 21:45 p.m._

 _Lugar: algún bar cuestionable en alguna zona peligrosa de la ciudad de Yokohama._

El pequeño bar de mala muerte estaba atestado de parejas de aspecto góticas apretujadas por todos lados, la música era tan alta que apenas podía oír sus propios pensamientos, el aire poseía alguna mezcla peligrosa de humo de cigarrillos, alcohol y perfumes masculinos y femeninos, las luces amarillas y rojas dificultaba la visión de cualquier cosa o ser vivo que estuviese a más de cinco metros y el suelo parecía moverse de un lado a otro. Se dejó caer en un taburete en la zona más alejada y oscura de la barra, donde una lámpara adherida a lo alto de la pared tapizada con imágenes de bandas extranjeras estaba apagada. El barman ni siquiera reparó en su presencia, o en la figura de pie junto a ella. Le miró de arriba abajo pero no pudo sino pensar que se veía tan endemoniadamente peligroso como de costumbre, quizás un poco más. Tal vez el ambiente oscuro y perverso lo convertía en un ser de una novela para adolescentes, de esas en que la protagonista acaba quedándose con el chico malo, aunque es malo y oscuro, y peligroso, incluso aunque el chico bueno es un mejor partido que el chico malo. Suspiró y ocultó la cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en la barra. Esperaba que estuviera limpia.

—No te ves como el tipo de persona que frecuenta estos lugares.

—No me hables.

—Te ves completamente deshecha y alterada.

Atsushi cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de ignorar la llamada entrante pero el sonido del timbre del teléfono en su bolsillo sonaba incluso más alto que sus pensamientos, que la música, que los ecos de los latidos acelerados de su corazón en sus oídos.

—Asumo que estás en un verdadero peligro, lo cual, tratándose de ti, ha de ser como el pan de cada día.

Atsushi levantó la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada al muchacho que permanecía de pie a su lado. Sentada en su taburete, el rostro de perfil de Akutagawa quedaba a la misma altura que ella. Él tenía aires casuales, vestido de negro y con ese abrigo que literalmente se convertía en una bestia que lo devoraba todo. Tenía lentes oscuros acomodados en lo alto de su cabeza y una bufanda de color blanco alrededor de su cuello y asomando entre su abrigo. Guantes de cuero cubrían sus manos apoyadas en la barra, golpeteaba la madera pulida con los dedos mientras examinaba los estantes con las bebidas.

— ¿Quieres explicarme de dónde saliste?

— ¿Haremos esto? ¿Acaso no has tenido esa conversación sobre las flores y las abejas que…

—Estás muy conversador esta noche.

—De nuevo, nunca me he presentado como alguien callado.

Atsushi lo ignoró y decidió enfocar sus pensamientos en cómo salir del asunto en el que estaba metida, para lo cual, probablemente, tendría que morir y nacer otra vez, en otra ciudad, con otro nombre, quizás como un hombre en lugar de una mujer.

Akutagawa miraba con atención el inventario de bebidas que ofrecía el local, buscando algo que no le supiera a gasolina y le provocara algún tipo de infección en los riñones. Su cuerpo era débil, él no tenía problemas en admitirlo, y por lo tanto, debía cuidar su condición física tanto como pudiera. Por lo general no requería de demasiado esfuerzo pero ésta ocasión era algo que no estaba en sus planes. La chica mitad tigre a su lado se preguntaba cómo la encontró y cómo acabó siguiéndola. Bien, la respuesta era bastante fácil en realidad. La Port Mafia estaba en tregua con la Agencia Armada de Detectives, los negocios más importantes que tenían con otras organizaciones a las que apadrinaban se vieron interrumpidas por el enfermo deseo del jefe de la mafia de celebrar todas las festividades de esa temporada, Navidad, Año nuevo, San Valentín, incluso el Día blanco. Akutagawa no tenía nada que hacer, esa noche estaba solo en su departamento y no había mucho para comer en su refrigerador, y más importante que eso, no había té. Salió en busca de su marca predilecta cuando, al cruzar una esquina, divisó a lo lejos a la tigresa, que corría como si el líder de Guild estuviera tras su primogénito no nacido. Akutagawa podría haberla incitado a una batalla, podría haber acabado con esa pequeña mierda llorona y quejica partiéndola en la cantidad de pedacitos suficientes para que el tigre no pudiera regenerarla otra vez.

Pero la _maldita_ tregua.

Indignado por una oportunidad perdida y aburrido, decidió que si no podía matarla, al menos se divertiría un rato complicándole la vida, así que la siguió manteniendo una distancia considerable por los primeros cinco minutos. Transcurrido ese tiempo, ella se volteó como si él hubiese gritado su nombre y sus facciones más bien aniñadas y delicadas mutaron en una mueca de absoluto desprecio y locura. Ella se vio como si estuviese a punto de venírsele encima por un escaso segundo, pero quizás recordó lo de la tregua y se echó para atrás y continuó su camino. Akutagawa la siguió hasta que acabaron en ese bar asqueroso. Él sospechaba que ella estaba huyendo de algo o alguien, por su expresión desesperada, podría decir que intentaba huir de un ejército de humanos con súper poderes.

El barman se acercó a ambos y le echó una mirada prolongada a la tigresa. Ella, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello plateado, sus ojos grandes y esa postura tímida y asustadiza, era todo lo que un hombre querría tener entre sus brazos.

Excepto Akutagawa. Él la quería metida en un cajón tapiado con clavos, y al infeliz de Osamu Dazai lloriqueando porque su perfecta subordinada ya no volvería respirar. Pero como sea, en dos semanas más podría darle caza, y por el momento, tenía que asegurarse que nadie tocara a su presa.

— ¿Van a ordenar algo?

—Agua para mí. Leche tibia y galletas para ella—respondió él.

A la tigresa literalmente le cambiaron los ojos. Ella gruñó, presionó los hombros con fuerza y tembló como cualquier bestia acorralada. Seguido de ello, dio un salto desde su taburete y se fue. Akutagawa la siguió de inmediato, curioso por saber adónde iría.

Atsushi no sabía adónde ir. Podría abandonar la ciudad y volver la próxima semana, o podría desaparecer para siempre. También consideró la idea de regresar silenciosamente a la residencia de departamentos de la Agencia pero el timbre de su teléfono sonando de nuevo la convenció de no intentarlo. Para ser sincera, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que los chocolates poseían diferentes significados y ella les había dado uno a cada persona en la Agencia, incluso a Yosano _-sensei_ , a Naomi _-san_ y a Kyouka _-chan_. Pero ese no era el problema, sino que el problema era que los chocolates costosos significaban que literalmente estabas confesando tu amor de forma tácita a la persona a la que se los dieras. Recordó vagamente la expresión de susto y el sonrojo en el rostro de Tanizaki- _san_ , la manera en que Rampo- _san_ se puso insoportablemente engreído, incluso a Dazai- _san_ preguntándole si ella sabía lo que aquello significaba. Los únicos que no se comportaron de una manera diferente fueron Kenji _-kun_ y Kunikida- _san_ , pero incluso ellos les habían enviado mensajes de texto. Bien, decirlo de esa forma sonaba casi cotidiano. Kunikida- _san_ le envió, hasta el momento, ochenta y siete mensajes, mientras que Kenji- _kun_ le envió uno en el que le preguntaba si ella estaba de acuerdo en recibir una vaca y un cabrito como dote, porque era todo lo que podía permitirse hasta que le dieran su aumento en el mes de marzo. Tanizaki _-san_ y Rampo _-san_ la llamaron una considerable cantidad de veces, Dazai-san alternaba entre llamados y mensajes de amenaza del tipo:

"T _e encontrarán y lo sabes"_

"D _eberías decirles acerca de nuestro beso indirecto"_

"Y _o les diré, no te preocupes"_

" _Kunikida-kun está a punto de tirar tu puerta_ , _creo que le ayudaré"_

" _Bien, el presidente dijo que nada de tirar puertas, esto se está poniendo aburrido"_

" _¡Oh, oh! Rampo-san dice que sabe dónde estás"_

" _De acuerdo, ya te localizamos. Iré por ti en diez minutos"_

" _¿Podemos comprar chocolate caliente y panquecitos rellenos de camino a casa?"_

Atsushi no quería ver la cara de su superior, al menos no hasta dentro de dos semanas. Sabía por experiencia que Dazai era un gran bromista pesado pero no creyó que llegaría al extremo de darle un beso. De acuerdo, para ser justos, fue un beso indirecto, Atsushi no sabía cómo funcionaba todo ese asunto pero no quería indagar en ello. Apresuró su paso hasta casi trotar y lloriqueó en voz baja. ¿Por qué era tan tonta? ¿Y por qué estaba este asesino persiguiéndola? Miró hacia atrás y lo encontró andando a su paso, con las manos metidas en su bolsillo y la vista al frente.

El teléfono sonó otra vez, Atsushi lo sacó con firmes intensiones de apagarlo, quitar la batería y arrojarlo por ahí pero _algo_ aferró el pequeño aparato y se lo quitó de un tirón.

Akutagawa tomó el teléfono celular de la tigresa y miró la pantalla. El nombre de Dazai _-san_ aparecía junto al anuncio de una llamada entrante. Así que de eso estaba huyendo la gran tonta.

— ¡Dame mi teléfono! —ladró ella, pero abrió mucho sus ojos y chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha, como si una idea muy buena le hubiese cruzado la mente— ¡Destroza mi teléfono!

En cambio, él presionó botón para atender y puso el altavoz. La cara de la chica pasó del pálido natural al blanco de papel y sus hombros se hundieron de un golpe.

—Atsushi _-chan_ , estoy fuera del bar pero me dicen que ya no estás aquí y que te fuiste con alguien—canturreó la voz de su antiguo mentor.

—Dazai _-san_.

— ¿Akutagawa _-kun_? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Atsushi _-chan_? ¿Sabes que estamos en tregua?

—Lo sé. Pero ella me ha incitado a una batalla y tuve que noquearla antes que afectara el acuerdo entre los líderes de ambas organizaciones. Pero no te preocupes, es tan torpe que ni siquiera sintió el impacto de su fea nariz contra el suelo.

A tres metros, la tigresa se revolvió de ira contenida y formó palabras silenciosas para él, algo como, _púdrete en el infierno, asqueroso perro_.

—Es curioso, pero ambos son mentirosos terribles.

Akutagawa no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras de su mentor. No era la primera vez que una persona les decía a ambos que eran iguales, no obstante, no estaba muy dispuesto a creerlo. Le echó una mirada a su supuesta contra parte femenina y frunció el ceño, ella hizo lo mismo _al mismo_ _tiempo_ y cuando él gruñó, ella gruñó a la vez. Al parecer, fue consciente de sus reacciones aparentemente sincronizadas, porque le dio una mirada de muerte y ladeó su rostro en otra dirección. Y Akutagawa hizo lo mismo.

Era ridículo, pero quizás las personas no se equivocaban.

Impulsado por ese hecho particular, contestó a su antiguo mentor, diciendo:

—No te diré donde estamos.

Tras eso, tomó el teléfono, lo apagó y se lo arrojó a la tigresa. Ella lo tomó en el aire justo cuando Akutagawa la alcanzaba y la aferraba de un brazo con fuerza para tirar en un agarre seguro que la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó, ejerciendo fuerza en contra de él cuando trató de llevársela consigo.

— ¿Quieres evitar que te encuentre o no?

Atsushi decidió que, por el momento, la perspectiva de ser encontrada por alguno de los miembros de la Agencia era más aterradora que pasar unas cuantas horas con Akutagawa. No podía ignorar las palabras de Dazai- _san_ tanto como no podía olvidar las del líder de Guild, ambos los comparaban y los hallaban iguales, Atsushi no sabía por qué. Tampoco sabía por qué de pronto Akutagawa parecía estar dispuesto a no matarla.

— ¿Adónde me llevas? —inquirió después de un rato— ¿A tu casa?

—No—contestó él—No permiten el ingreso de mascotas en el lugar en el que vivo. Podría llevarte con Higuchi o Chuuya _-san_ , pero él lo sabría.

— ¿Entonces?

Atsushi no obtuvo su respuesta sino hasta que transcurrieron cuarenta minutos de caminata silenciosa. A medida que avanzaban, se alejaban más y más de la zona que ella conocía y se adentraban en callejuelas angostas donde el asfalto estaba quebrado y hundido en algunas partes. Ya no había edificios ahí, sino casas pequeñas y amontonadas unas sobre otras, cada una de un color diferente a la de al lado, con techos de tejado inestable y ventanas tapiadas con madera desde el interior. No se quedaron ahí mucho tiempo, Akutagawa la condujo por un laberinto de calles oscuras y húmedas hasta que el asfalto se acabó y las calles se hicieron de piedras por un interminable kilómetro y luego de tierra. Más allá de eso comenzaba lo que parecía un bosque. No estaban lejos de la montaña más cercana y Atsushi se preguntó por cuánto tiempo caminaron, Akutagawa se adentró entre los árboles, siguiendo un pequeño sendero de tierra casi imperceptible y no se detuvieron sino hasta dar con un árbol enorme y frondoso de gruesas ramas por las que uno podría trepar con facilidad. Atsushi prestó atención al paisaje de arriba y notó que en lo alto del árbol, una especie de vieja construcción de madera se sostenía con firmeza a las ramas. Estaba cubierta de nieve y escarcha, así que tuvo que usar sus ojos de tigre para distinguirla claramente.

Era una casa del árbol, el sueño frustrado en la infancia de cualquier huérfano.

—Sube.

— ¿Eh?

—Dazai _-san_ no sabe que este lugar existe. Sube.

Atsushi no necesitó que se lo dijera otra vez. Trepó con envidiable facilidad y abrió la puerta angosta de un suave tirón. Apenas puso un pie en el interior, Akutagawa se encaramó a la entrada, ingresó, y cerró detrás de él. Estaba tan oscuro que no se deshizo de su visión de tigre.

—Es cálido aquí.

—La escarcha aísla el frío y mantiene el calor amortiguado.

El silencio se instaló en el pequeño lugar mientras Atsushi tomaba asiento delante de él, con las piernas cruzadas. No esperaba pasar una noche cómoda pero el que Akutagawa estuviese en ese reducido espacio cerrado lo volvía todo más pesado, más tenso. Él no parecía tener intensiones reales de matarla esta vez, si era debido a la tregua obligatoria o por otro motivo, no lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Dazai _-san_ dice que somos iguales—contestó, interrumpiéndola—Ese otro sujeto también lo dijo.

— ¿Y tú les crees?

—Dazai _-san_ no miente. Aunque me enferma admitirlo, puede que él tenga razón.

—Lo admiras.

—Cierra la boca.

Atsushi sonrió, muy a su pesar. Ella también admiraba a Dazai, su ingenio, su extraño sentido del humor, su seguridad, la fortaleza que le inspiraba a tener. Quizás él le enseñó las mismas cosas a Akutagawa, quizás ella estaba aprendiendo todo lo que él aprendió. Ese pensamiento no se sintió del todo bien, no se creía capaz de acabar como el pelinegro en algún futuro cercano o lejano.

Eso también le recordó lo que él era, lo que ambos eran.

Atsushi apreciaba la vida más que ninguna otra cosa.

Akutagawa no tenía respeto por la vida.

Se alejó un metro y no le importó que él notara el movimiento, se dejó caer en la madera y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose desanimada. No estaría metida en ese lío si sus compañeros y superiores no hubiesen reaccionado de la manera en que hicieron, nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella no le hubiese dado chocolates a nadie.

Akutagawa se recostó en el suelo, a unos escasos metros, también con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Por qué la Agencia está persiguiéndote? ¿Te comiste a ese pelirrojo inútil?

—No hables mal de Tanizaki- _san_. Él es mucho más agradable que tú.

Akutagawa escuchó distraídamente cuando la tigresa se puso a narrar su ridícula historia de chocolates en San Valentín y no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido por tener una rival tan reverendamente despistada. Incluso él sabía acerca del significado de los distintos tipos de chocolates y era el colmo que ella no prestara atención a algo tan importante. Como consecuencia, acabó con cinco usuarios de poderes sobrenaturales siguiendo sus pasos de cerca, buscándola para que explicara si estaba interesada en todos ellos o en alguno en particular. Akutagawa pensaba que bien podría haberla dejado en un lugar en que sería fácil de encontrar pero una parte de sí mismo se sentía mal de solo pensar en hacer algo así. Podía ser que no tomaría la vida de esa mujer tonta esa noche, ni en quince días, pero tampoco deseaba que alguien más le quitara la oportunidad. Además, sospechaba que ella no lo dejaría estancado en una situación así si él estuviese en sus zapatos.

Le dio una rápida mirada y luego suspiró. Estaba recostada en la misma posición, mirando al techo, silenciosa tras haber acabado su anécdota. Akutagawa tampoco encontró algo que decir en los siguientes minutos, así que optó por mantenerse callado. Lo que estaban haciendo se sentía como una especie de trabajo en equipo de una manera retorcida, lo cual ya se había dado una vez antes, cuando lucharon juntos contra el líder de Guild. Akutagawa se espantó de una forma en que no deseaba reconocer ni recordar cuando ese tipo envió a la tigresa más allá del borde de la nave de un solo puñetazo, y si él no hubiese actuado tan rápido como lo hizo cuando utilizó a Rashoumon para traerla de vuelta, ella habría muerto.

Pero no podía morir. No pudo haber muerto en ese momento, ni en ningún otro, no a menos que fuera Akutagawa quien la asesinara.

¿Y entonces qué?

El pensamiento se le antojó extraño e incómodo. ¿Qué sucedería si algún día no estaba ahí para salvar el trasero de esa insensata? ¿Y qué pasaría si él la asesinaba? Seguramente la Agencia buscaría venganza, seguramente Dazai _-san_ lo haría, o tal vez él encontraría a alguna otra persona para suplantarla. Akutagawa no estaba seguro de encontrar a otro oponente que fuera tan capaz de hacerle frente como la tigresa lo hacía.

La resolución llegó a su mente tan fácilmente como el aire llegaba a sus pulmones. Tenía que mantener con vida a la tigresa, hasta que el día en que tomara su vida finalmente llegara. Nadie podía quitarle ese privilegio, nadie más que él decidiría hasta qué día viviría esta mujer.

—Te ves como si estuvieras pensando en algo importante.

—No tienes tanta suerte—las palabras emergieron inconscientemente y Akutagawa se congeló.

La tigresa también se congeló.

— ¿Te-te gusta el Chazuke? —farfulló ella después de un momento.

La tensión abandonó los hombros de Akutagawa y se permitió relajarse. Esa inútil sí que sabía arruinar momentos. Varios minutos pasaron en más de ese extraño pero cómodo silencio y Akutagawa estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando algo aterrizó justo sobre su estómago. Tanteó su ropa hasta dar con algo pequeño y rectangular, escuchó el crepitar de papel plástico y frunció el ceño.

¿Acaso era una golosina? Miró a su izquierda, consciente de que ella lo vería con su visión mejorada. Ese par de ojos que mezclaba los colores del atardecer brillaban un poco en la oscuridad, haciendo que su rostro fuera la única y escasa fuente de luz.

—Por ayudarme. —fue lo único que dijo.

—Chocolate—gruñó Akutagawa, frunciendo el ceño en una mirada de reproche— ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada?

La tigresa volvió a poner esa expresión de odio y locura y se sentó en un rápido movimiento.

— ¡No es…! ¡Es solo una barra de chocolate barato y amargo que compré en una tienda! —exclamó, su voz aguda rompiendo el silencio de la noche—Iba a preparar un submarino. Hasta que todo esto comenzó a pasar. Si no te lo comerás, dámelo. Tengo hambre.

El lloriqueo se le antojó insoportable a Akutagawa, así que abrió el envoltorio, partió la barra de chocolate al medio y arrojó una de las mitades.

—Eres insoportable cuando te quejas.

Ella volvió a recostarse y se dedicó a mordisquear su porción de cena improvisada como si su intensión fuera alargar la experiencia tanto como pudiera.

Akutagawa suspiró. Esa iba a ser una larga noche, y aún tenía que llevarla de regreso al amanecer.

Frunció el ceño y se golpeó mentalmente por ese pensamiento. ¿Cómo es que él tenía que llevarla de regreso? ¿Acaso ahora era su guarda espaldas? Miró a la chica en su afán de cenar y frunció el ceño. Viéndolo desde cualquier ángulo, ella se veía como una potencial víctima de robo y asesinato en los barrios bajos de Yokohama. Más valía estar seguros de que llegaría a salvo a la Agencia Armada de Detectives, donde seguramente esos cinco tipos la mortificarían por su torpeza en lugar de él.

Ese pensamiento le resultó divertido y lamentó no tener un micrófono para ocultarlo en su abrigo.

La próxima vez, decidió. La próxima vez se las arreglaría para instalarle un micrófono a la tigresa sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Fin.

* * *

 _Dato curioso_ : Akutagawa llevó de regreso a Atsushi al centro de Yokohama a la mañana siguiente. Fueron discutiendo todo el camino porque él tomó el trozo más largo de la barra de chocolate.

 _Dato curioso: nº 2_ : Dazai siguió a Akutagawa y Atsushi todo el camino hasta la casa del árbol y permaneció ahí por una hora, sin ser descubierto. Se fue cuando dio por sentado que no se matarían el uno al otro. Compró chocolate caliente y panquecitos rellenos de camino a su departamento.

 _Dato curioso nº 3_ : Rampo continúa creyendo que Atsushi solo trató de despistar a los demás.

 _Dato curioso nº 4_ : Naomi ayudó a Atsushi con los chocolates que le obsequió a todos, dándole recomendaciones sobre qué tipo de cosas comprar.

 _Dato curioso nº 5_ : Fukuzawa fue el único que no recibió chocolates.

 _Dato curioso n°6_ : Tanizaki nunca se comió el chocolate que Atsushi le dio, temeroso de la reacción de su hermana.

 _Dato curioso nº7_ : Cuando todos estuvieron en la Agencia a la mañana siguiente, Yosano declaró que el último en obtener un chocolate por parte de Atsushi era el único que tenía derecho a ser quien tuviera el corazón de la chica. Akutagawa fue el último y Dazai lo presentía.

 _Dato curioso n°8_ : Atsushi juró que nunca volvería a darle un chocolate a nadie, _jamás_.

* * *

Bien, eso ha sido todo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que sepan disculpar por la demora del último oneshot. No sabía qué escribir sobre estos dos, no quería algo puramente romántico o puramente cómico, es verdad que hay cierta tensión entre ambos y que de alguna manera su interacción acabó siendo divertida en el último capítulo de la segunda temporada, pero no quería romper con ese ciclo de amor-odio-amor-odio que se tienen, y ellos se odian y se necesitan tanto como Chuuya y Dazai.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no sé cuándo volveré así que espero que sigan bien y que pasen días excelentes.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
